Burt Hummel's Guide: Life's Moments
by AnisaLee
Summary: A companion piece to my story "Burt Hummel's Guide to Raising a Teenage Son."  Important moments in the lives of Blaine, Kurt and the Hummel family.  Each chapter will be titled with the chapter it companions.  It's beneficial to read that story first.
1. Companion to Ch19

**A/N: Companion to Chapter 19 of "Burt Hummel's Guide to Raising a Teenage Son"**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Blaine stammered.<p>

Kurt sighed, "I just think that it's a good idea."

"Well, I don't," Blaine shook his head, "I don't get...we're...things are going so great for us."

"You're going to Ohio State. I'm going to New York. We're never going to see each other. I'm not saying forever. I'm just saying right now," Kurt reasoned, clearing his throat.

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, but Blaine retracted it almost violently, "No! You don't get to...just no!"

"Blaine-"

"Do you even love me anymore?" Blaine knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care, "Because I love you. I don't see what has to change!"

"I'm not saying forever, Blaine. Just for a little while, okay?"

Blaine sniffled, trying to control himself, "You said you'd never say goodbye to me."

"I'm not!" Kurt defended, "I wasn't. I just-" Kurt stammered.

Blaine shook his head, "Since you've already decided this, I suppose there's nothing left to say."

"Blaine, I just think we need some time to-"

"Save it," Blaine shrugged, "I get it. I know you'll do great in New York."

"Blaine-" Kurt struggled for words.

Blaine let out a shuttering sigh, "I got this for you. For your designs," He handed Kurt a leather bound book, "It's a sketch pad. I got your name on there."

"I-"

"Have a good...good experience Kurt," Blaine turned and headed out of Kurt's room before he could see the tears threatening to fall.

Kurt sat down heavily on his bed and opened the sketch pad. Inside there was an inscription:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know I suck at romance, but I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm so proud of you. You're following your dream and I think you're amazing for not giving up. I'm proud to be your boyfriend._

_Yours,_

_Blaine _

Kurt gently put the book down beside him and scrubbed at his eyes.

The next day, after he had hugged his father goodbye and was boarding the plane that would take him to his new life, he silently whispered goodbye to Blaine. He knew he probably wouldn't see him again and that hurt more than he thought it would.

****(****)****(****)****

A/N: I've gotten quite a few questions in comments on LJ and FF. So if you have a question and I didn't answer it, or if there's something you want to know about "Burt Hummel's Guide," please post it and I'll answer it when I post the next chapter :)


	2. Companion to Ch20

**Companion to Chapter 20 of "Burt Hummel's Guide to Raising a Teenage Son."**

* * *

><p>Blaine aimlessly wandered down the aisles of the grocery store, watching his sort of, but not really, kind of boyfriend look for this special marinade for steak that only the grocery branch in Lima carried.<p>

"Blaine, can you go get some salad mix?"

Nodding wordlessly, Blaine made his way towards the produce section. He grabbed the first bag of random salad mix that caught his eye and was just turning around when he found himself staring at a familiar figure. He was about to try and duck out of there, but wasn't quick enough and his met blue. _Kurt_.

Putting on his best waspish attitude, years of hanging out at country clubs and the Hamptons around privileged kids had some advantage, he strode over to him.

"Kurt," Blaine put on his best fake smile, "How are you?"

"Blaine," Kurt let shock take over for only a fraction of second, "I'm good. Just picking up some things for dinner tonight. How are you?"

Blaine nodded, "Good."

"That's good," Kurt half smiled, "How're things at Ohio State?"

"Great, great," Blaine shifted, "I'm a political science major now and I'm starting an internship at the state capitol this summer. And you? How's New York?"

Kurt nodded, "Good. Challenging, but good. I'm learning a lot and they got Marc Jacobs to come in and give us a lecture."

"I bet you were excited," Blaine smiled genuinely, knowing that Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen were Kurt's idols.

"Blaine! Did you get the salad?" A guy appeared behind Blaine.

Blaine nodded, handing the mix over.

"Great. You ready to get out of here?" He asked before turning to Kurt, "Hey I'm Tom."

"Kurt," Kurt took Tom's hand skeptically, "Are you two..." He let the question hang in the air.

"Together?" Tom asked with a smile, "Yeah."

"That's nice," Kurt smiled politely.

"So, how do you two know each other," Tom turned to Blaine.

"We're just old friends," Kurt shrugged, "Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you Tom. Blaine, it was good to see you again. I hope you two are very happy," He quickly turned and walked away.

It hurt and he felt betrayed. Kurt knew it was selfish. He was the one who caused his and Blaine's relationship to end. Of course Blaine had moved on. He had found someone else. How could he be upset at Blaine? He had dated guys from school, but none of them were Blaine. After seeing Blaine with that _Tom_, he realized how much he missed the other boy. He was still utterly and hopelessly in love with Blaine Anderson, and didn't that just suck.

He decided to take it out on the carrots and broccoli he chopped that night for dinner. Kurt slammed the knife against the cutting board with a satisfying pound. It reverberated around the kitchen with the thud echoing all around him. He was just about to slice into another carrot when an actual pounding came from the front door.

With a frustrated sigh, he dropped the knife and wiped his hands before going to answer it. Shock filled his senses when Blaine came into his sight.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"I needed to see you," Blaine hurried out, "I just...I couldn't let things end like they did at the store."

Kurt shrugged, "You're with _Tom_now. I understand."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "You don't. Tom and I, we're not together."

"What? But I-"

"I love you," Blaine blurted before realizing what he'd done.

"What?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm still in love with you. I tried to move on, but I can't. I'm sorry. I still love you."

"Blaine-"

"And I know you probably don't feel that way, but I just had to tell you," Blaine breathed, "I'll just go now."

"No," Kurt reached out and grasped Blaine's arm, tugging him back to him. Instead of saying anything, he just smashed his lips to the other boys.

Two years of pent up anger, love, frustration, and everything in between surfaced and before they knew it, they were rushing up to Kurt's room. Clothes were ripped, torn and thrown around. All the while their lips never seemed to loose contact. Kurt didn't even seem to care that Blaine had stretched his new sweater. The need just took over. No words were uttered as muscle memory took over and Blaine reached into Kurt's night table in search of a condom and lube. He frowned when he didn't find any.

"It's in New York."

Blaine groaned in frustration and reached for his discarded pants, pulling out his wallet and a condom, "No lube," He murmured.

"Here," Kurt blindly reached for the bottle of lotion he kept on the night table and tossed it to the other boy, "It's the best I can do."

Shrugging, Blaine wasted no time in preparing Kurt and tearing open the condom wrapper. Before he knew it, he was burying himself into familiar warmth and it felt like he was finally whole. He knew it was cliché, but it was true. Kurt had taken a part of him when he went to New York, and now he felt like that missing part was no longer lost.

They both remained silent, allowing small murmurs and gasps to engulf them. Moans were swallowed by hungry mouths.

And then it was all over. Explosive fireworks of pleasure coursed through their intertwined bodies.

Blaine sighed in content, allowing Kurt to pull off the used condom and curl into his side, "I missed you," He whispered, catching his breath.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed against Blaine's chest.

"Did we really just..." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled, "Yeah."

"I love you," Blaine let his fingers card through Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded, "I love you too."

Before Blaine had a chance to say anything, the door flew open to reveal Burt. A myriad of emotions rolled over his face, before his face went red.

"Uh, sorry. I'll just...umm...yeah," Burt closed the door quickly, retreating.

"We should get dressed," Blaine started to move out from under Kurt.

"Nnn," Kurt sounded in protest, "Just a few more minutes," He squeezed Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, "A few more minutes. You know, we still have a lot to talk about."

"I know," Kurt rubbed his cheek against Blaine's skin.

****(****)****(****)****

Burt watched as two flushed but happy boys came down the stairs holding hands.

"I got to go," Blaine smiled, tugging at Kurt's fingers.

Kurt nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can just go somewhere and talk."

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Okay," Blaine backed away only to have Kurt pull him into another kiss, "I really do need to get going."

"Right," Kurt finally let go of Blaine's hand.

When Blaine finally left the house, Kurt practically floated into the kitchen.

"How's Blaine?" Burt asked from behind a cup of coffee.

"Hmmm... he's good," Kurt pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Burt stood up from the kitchen table, putting his empty cup into the sink, "Are you two, you know?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged.

"He's a good kid," Burt commented, "Sometimes he drops by the shop just to say hi. Don't hurt him."

Kurt blushed.

"I'm heading to bed. Carole's working an overnight."

"I was going to make you dinner," Kurt protested lightly.

Burt shook his head, "I got a hoagie with Frank from the shop."

Kurt nodded.

"It's good to have you home kid," Burt gently squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

****(****)****(****)****

A/N: Thank you so much. Someone asked if I could write a specific moment. So, I'm extending that to all the readers. If there is a specific moment that happened in Burt's Guide that you'd like to see, please let me know.


	3. The Talk

Kurt smoothed down his jacket and took a step forward. He buried his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. He, Kurt Hummel, was nervous. Terrified really. He loved Blaine. He'd always loved Blaine. Breaking up with him was probably up there in stupidity. Like Finn thinking he could impregnate a girl by hot tub water stupid.

Blaine had asked to meet at the park where they had buried Pavarotti all those years ago. It would be quiet. Hardly anyone ever went there. There wasn't a play-set for kids and not much of a walking trail, but there were a few benches scattered throughout. There were trees and some wild flowers. It was a place they went during high school when they wanted to just get away from the noise of Dalton and later, McKinley.

"Hey," Kurt pulled his hands from his pocket and half waved.

Blaine smiled, "Hi. I got coffee. I hope your order is still the same."

"Yeah," Kurt followed Blaine to the nearest park bench, "So..."

"So," Blaine repeated handing Kurt his cup, "Here we are."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

"Yesterday was...unexpected."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "It was. Do you...do you regret it?"

Blaine shook his head and let his hand briefly ghost over Kurt's forearm, "No."

"Me neither," Kurt took a sip from his cup.

"Do you think we...I mean do you want to maybe...try again?" Blaine hesitated.

Kurt nodded, "Do you think we should?"

"It wouldn't be like before," Blaine turned so he was fully facing Kurt.

"I know. We've both changed. We've both grown."

Blaine put his cup down on the ground and plucked Kurt's out of his hands, doing the same, "Kurt, I spent a lot of time trying to hate you for hurting me. I spent a lot of time trying to come to terms that you weren't part of my life any more. I tried to move on. I've had dates and been with other men," Blaine explained, "I've changed."

"I know, or at least I figured that much," Kurt took one of Blaine's hands into his, "Blaine, I...I know that I still love you. I want to try again."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "I'm still going to be in Ohio and you're still going back to New York."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "It's funny. I had plans. I had envisioned us in some small apartment with Rachel. We'd fight over the small space. You and I would walk through Central Park together on Sundays and everything would be perfect."

"I had thought I'd wanted that too, but I love going to school here. I have friends and a life here," Blaine made clear, "Can you be okay with that?"

Kurt nodded, "As long as I'm part of that life, then yes."

Smiling, Blaine leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, "I want to be a part of your life too."

"So, we'll take it slow?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "Yeah."

"Boyfriends again?" Kurt joked.

"Boyfriends again," Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt properly this time.

Kurt scooted a little closer to Blaine, "So, I never asked you. Why political science and law school? I thought you wanted to perform. I thought you loved performing."

"I do," Blaine agreed, "You know that. I just...I want to make a difference, Kurt. I want my life to mean something. I don't want to be just be that guy who used to sing lead for the Warblers. I want to fight for our community. I want to fight for our rights. The rights of all the young gay men and women who come after us."

"Does it make you happy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "It does. I joined the GLBT Alliance for Campus Change at school and had my first meeting with the Director of Campus Safety a few weeks ago. It was such a rush to present the concerns of the GLBT community to him. To ask him to make some changes and to have him approve of some of those changes like allowing the Alliance to have an office in the Women's Center and renaming it the Gender Equality Center," The brunette smiled.

Kurt smiled back, "That's great."

"I still perform," Blaine offered, "Not with any group or anything, but I karaoke and do armature nights and stuff. How about you?"

"Not much. Rachel will drag me out sometimes," Kurt shrugged, "I know everyone thought I had dreams of Broadway, but I love designing."

Blaine could only stare ata the boy in front of him.

"What?" Kurt chuckled.

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged, "I just...I can't wait to get to know you all over again."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the cheek, "We've got our whole lives for that."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt in for a proper kiss. Their lives weren't perfect yet, but they were making a new start.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working on a new story. How many of you would be interested in an apocalyptic sci-fi story? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reviews! Lets me know what you guys are thinking! :)


End file.
